


Altered: Epilouge

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and stereotypical happy ending stuff, lots of warm fluffies, the end of this saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: The next morning each of them woke up in their beds. Curse, Ravio, and Legend were all returned to Legend’s house. Time woke up the next morning in bed at Lon Lon Ranch to a cry from Malon, happy he was back. Sky awoke in the still recovering Castle in his room and immediately sought out Zelda to tell her what had happened, who he'd seen. Warriors awoke in a similar way, hoping the trouble he'd be in back in his own home would have dispersed.
Series: Altered [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Kudos: 13





	Altered: Epilouge

The next morning each of them woke up in their beds. Curse, Ravio, and Legend were all returned to Legend’s house. Time woke up the next morning in bed at Lon Lon Ranch to a cry from Malon, happy he was back. Sky awoke in the still recovering Castle in his room and immediately sought out Zelda to tell her what had happened, who he'd seen. Warriors awoke in a similar way, hoping the trouble he'd be in back in his own home would have dispersed.

Wind and Tempest awoke in the bedroom they would now share, with Aryll running in crying happily that her brothers were home. Wild woke up alone in his house in Hateno village and sighed. Twi too woke up in his home alone.

Hyrule was returned to his home and awoke to go talk to his Zelda's, they deserved to know where he'd been. Four and Maverick awoke in Fours house/ forge. 

Three months later

Maverick crossed out of the shadow realm and stood in front of the farmhouse at Lon Lon Ranch. They've planned a little party to celebrate the end of their adventure and everyone was coming. Even Savage and Noble had been convinced to come. 

The past few months had been good, Four had resumed his job at the forge and was making weapons, cups, cutlery, and just about everything you could from metal. Just to have something to do Maverick had decided to take up some metal engraving, his shadow blades were small and precise enough he never made a mistake the embellishments be added to his lights products had been very popular with the locals. 

Officially the locals knew him as Fours brother, having travelled to visit his brother and deciding to stay. This suited him just fine, because I'm a way he felt like he was. 

He was still working on figuring out who he wanted to be, he'd rediscovered a passion for reading and spent much of his down time in books. And he was living a good life, he didn't like to be around people but the townspeople were kind and the quiet retreat of the forge were enough to keep him doing fine. 

Four stepped up next to him and opened the door and gave his friend a mischievous smile. It was time to see everyone again.

They walked in and pretty much the entire hang had already arrived. Malon was busy bustling around, Wild was in the kitchen cooking with Legend passing out plates and forks. 

The others were sitting at the table telling stories from the past month. At the moment Warriors was dominating the conversation as bombastic as ever.

"Training the new army is going much better than I'd thought it would. A good number of men came from across Hyrule when we put out the call for soldiers. We compensated the families of the old army, and Zelda and I have been personally visiting them when possible and set things right. It's not perfect but we're working towards perfection. Soon the new army will be fully trained and it'll be business as usual." Warriors said gesturing.

"A whole army trained in 3 months? Only you could do that 'captain'." Hyrule mocked laughing at his own joke, the others cracked up as well and then noticed the two new entrants into the house.

"It's good to see you again." Time intercepted them as they headed to the table. He looked different, almost younger with the armor and like a burden had been lifted. 

"Happy to be here." Maverick replied forcing eye contact, no longer scared of it. 

Four and Maverick took seats at the end of the table were Wind was regaling Ravio and Curse with tales from home. He was in the middle of talking about their most recent adventure with Tetra fighting of an enemy horde of pirates.

"It really was amazing. He's getting much better at controlling his powers, the whole fleet was swept up in a storm and delayed by a week. By the time they reached us they were almost too tired to fight." Tempest shifted uncomfortably at the mention of him but quickly switched to bravado.

"Don't pretend like it was your idea, it was my plan that saved you when they tried to take you hostage." He pointed out very self assured.

"Yes because calling down lightning is exactly what I would have done, you know considering I was inches away from the guy, that was real safe." Wind shot back.

Everyone got a kick out of that laughing at the twos “arguing”. By then the table had been set and they were just waiting for their last guests to arrive. Savage and Noble were the last to arrive but when they did there was a noticeable difference. Whatever injuries they had suffered from fighting Maverick were completely healed. 

Noble was of course dressed in his best, his tunic and cloak were high quality and his braided hair was free of any and all dirt, decorated with what appeared to be ribbons, and peculiarly enough a golden feather. Savage was himself. Although apparently living with Noble was a good influence on his as his hair and clothes were clean and free of blood stains, though his tunic still had some characteristic tarrering, the dark wolf pelt wrapped around his shoulders. 

Maverick got up and greeted them first, gulping slightly. "Hey so, I'm sorry for what happened while I was under Callous's control. I don't really remember what I said or what I did but I know we fought, and I'm sorry."

He squirmed waiting for a second. He knew whatever fight they'd had he'd won much to his own surprise. But had no idea how they'd treat him now.

"It wasn't you." Savage replied gruffly. "No doubt you would have never chosen to attack us if not for that bastard, I'm only sad I wasn't there to see him die. I won't hold any grudges, as long as you don't hold any against me."

Maverick unconsciously touched his neck where scars of wolves teeth lingered and nodded. "You did what you had to do then, Eternal was the one to blame, not you."

Savages features softened a little, and gave Maverick a look one could almost call enduring. "But if we ever fight again don't think you'll win. You proved you can win a fight for once, but don't get cocky."

Maverick nodded, his face determined..even though he had been under someone else's control the skill had been his own, he was a better fighter now and not a scared one at that.

Noble gave him a look and with his scratchy voice just said, "it's good to see you not in a fight."

The last two sat and the meal started. Despite the term "little party" they'd gone all out. Stew, various meats, pies and cakes had been made. Skewers of fish and roasted vegetables, all served with cold refreshing Lon Lon milk of course.

The meal was amazing, everyone was in a good mood. And after almost an hour they started cleaning up and they retired outside to enjoy the sunset. They sat in the field with colors streaming across the sky, orange and pink and yellow. 

“I'm glad everyone’s here. It’s great to be home, and to rest. Even if Malon has been keeping me busy around the farm.” Malon laughed him as Time continued. “But I’ve missed all of you. Our adventures touring your worlds and my own, even though we had tough moments, I will always treasure that time. It was different but relieving to have others along for the journey this time. Thanks to you all I was able to return home alive, and in one piece this time.”

Time shifted as Malon stood to stand next to him. “We have a little surprise for all of you.”

Malon stood in side profile and creased down her shirt, showing just the beginnings of a baby belly. The crowd rioted! Everyone was thrilled, that after everything Time was gonna have a family, and he’d found the peaceful life all of them were still searching for. 

After a round of congratulations and everyone calmed down Four and Maverick stepped up.

“Well we can’t compete with a new baby but we do have a present for everyone.” Four held up a bag and removed from it a bangle about an inch wide. Simple silver metal but it was inlaid with a triforce, one corner of which was colored green. Maverick began to pass them out as his light continued. “Maverick and I made these together. I shaped the band and he did the engraving. After all its the spirit of courage that unites us so we figured we’d make a physical reminder of that. Something to make sure we don’t forget each other.”

“And for the darks, we may not be spirits of courage, but we’ve all shown we’re not cowards either. So we made these.” The bangles were identical to the ones they’d given to the other except the corner of the triforce was the color of each of their eyes. He’d painstakingly made sure to find paints to match each of them. “We’re not like the lights but not completely different. And i thought this would be a good way to remember them.”

Maverick pulled the last one out, its corner a brilliant blue and slipped it on. 

“They’re beautiful.” Noble said slipping is on and admiring the glinting metal. “You matched it perfectly.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the evening passed quickly, they made a campfire out there under the stars in Lon Lon Ranch. Sharing stories and enjoying one last night together. They talked well past midnight. And eventually guests began to leave. Tempest and Wind traveling back to their seaside home. Curse tacking Hyrule home before returning for Legend and Ravio, promising Malon he would make her a good deal to sell her Lon Lon milk in the other hyrule, offering a generous cut.

Noble and Savage stayed much longer into the night but eventually left as well, bound for bed, napping apparently being something they’d taken to recently now that the adventure was over, no doubt they had plenty of sleep to catch up on. 

Twilight and Wild were staying at the ranch for a little while so they also went up to their rooms until only Four and Maverick remained.

"It's time we went home." Maverick said standing from the couch he and Four had been sitting on as they chatted with Time and Malon. 

"You're welcome to stay here tonight if you want. You know we have the room." Malon offered, but the two refused.

"We'll be home in seconds, and there's nothing better than your own bed." Four said as he also got ready to leave.

"I can't argue with that." Time smiled and caught them before they could vanish. "Remember you're always welcome here, whenever you want to drop in, please do."

"We appreciate it." Four answered as story disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in a room with two bunk beds and one single bed off on its own. 

Maverick flopped down on the single bed as Four looked pensively at the bunk beds as if trying to decide where to sleep.

Eventually he picked the bottom bunk of one bed and laid down. And everything was calm in the house, darkness fell over the room and the two lapsed into sleep, their adventure finally over.


End file.
